Auslly is Inevidible!
by MadiGirlLuvsR5
Summary: A series of adorable little one shots centered around our favorite little Duo Austin and Ally! Mostly Auslly but i might consider Trez if it is requested! Updated Weekly with a NEW One Shot!
1. Chapter 1

_**My First One Shot in the series! (This will be updated weekly with a new one shot!) You are sure to see the Auslly Goodness in this! (Warning: major fluff!) -MadiGurlLuvsR5- :) Enjoy!**_

Ally P.O.V.

As I strolled to Austin's house, something obvious occurred to me. Austin had texted me 5 minutes or so earlier asking to come over

really soon because he needed homework help. The thing was though; we had no homework that night. I made a weird expression as I pulled

out my phone and went to call Austin and ask him if 1. He was losing it or 2. Why I was really coming over. I clicked on his contact on my touch

screen phone then on the green call button. It rang for what felt like a good thirty seconds at least I figured before he managed to pick up his

cell. "Hey Ally," he said over the phone "Austin why am I really coming over, we had no homework tonight" I responded with a tone of

confusion in my voice.

Austin P.O.V.

My eyes widened at Ally's question "'Scuse me a sec" I said hastily putting down my phone like it was on fire then said "Dez she's on to

us!" to my red headed friend Dez screamed in a high pitched tone and let go of the balloons he was holding. Luckily we were in my living room

so they only went to the ceiling, then his face got serious "I will tell Trish" he stated and rushed off to my kitchen. I face palmed myself though

as my phone rang again and snatched it up seeing Ally's name and picture on the screen "Crap" I muttered answering it. "Austin…." She

whined, "You never came back to your phone so I had to re-call you!" "Oops sorry Alls" I told her then added, "How long until you'll be here?"

|"About 10-ish minutes why?" "No reason!" I responded a little too quickly, I mentally slapped myself for my stupid move. I could almost

imagine the wrinkle between her eyebrows as she gave me her look of confusion. "Ok….." she replied drawing out the word and snapping me

back to reality. "See you soon Ally-Gator," I said softly trying to mask my excitement "Ok Austin" and with those words, she hung up. I clicked

off my phone and went to fix the balloons Dez had messed up earlier; I hope Ally didn't hear him scream. So here's what's going on: Since Ally

was such an awesome partner I decided to throw a little party to say thanks. Honestly I shouldn't have had Trish and Dez help me though,

considering Dez was overdramatic and got distracted easily and Trish was just plain lazy to begin with. I tied all the balloons to chairs and

such quickly remembering I was left with little time. I hurried to the kitchen hoping fervently that Trish and especially Dez didn't screw up

anything in there. When I entered my large shiny kitchen I found Trish and Dez picking up a bowl off the floor, thankfully it appeared to have

had nothing in it. I helped them as we grabbed all the various snacks, drinks and the cake my mom had homemade with the lettering 'Can't do

it without you' written across it in surgery frosting letters. We brought them all to the table I had dragged into the living room earlier and we

let Dez arrange it all, because he insisted. My hands were shaking with excitement and Trish had a smile plastered across her face. "She

should be here soon get ready" I announced to them and they hid as I snapped off the lights. I turned on my phone and texted Ally "Meet me

in the living room, see you soon! ;) ."I could not wait to see her face light up when she saw al that I had put together for her. Granted I was

crouched behind the sofa yet I still was bouncing with anticipation and impatience.

Ally P.O.V

I smoothed out my shirt when I was walking up his driveway my outfit consisted of: A Lavender colored pair of skinny jeans, along with a

white and black geometric patterned tank top, on my feet were a pair of white wedges and my ombre hair is curled as usual. Austin's last text

has implied I come right in and head straight for his living room so I resisted the urge to knock. Instead, I turned the doorknob that was

unlocked and I stepped inside to one of my favorite places, known as Austin's house. I looked around and saw no one so I proceeded to the

living room. When I got there I was confused as ever, it was dark and I think through I darkness I saw balloons, yet it was nowhere near my

birthday I thought. I must have blinked or something because in the next instant the lights flashed on a pooled the room with a warm glow.

When my eyes became big Austin, Trish and Dez, my three best friends popped up from varied spots in the room and yelled "Surprise!" And I

smiled HUGE. "Guys my birthday isn't for 5 months," I said and Austin laughed. "Ally this is a party dedicated to your awesome ability being my

song writer," Austin said stepping forward and closing me in a hug, it was moments like this I realized just how much taller than me he was.

"Thanks Austin" I whispered into his chest and smiled yet again "Welcome Alls" he whispered back. An eruption of 'Awww-ing' came from the

other side of the room and Austin and I glanced over (still hugging) to our Best Friends. I glared at Trish for ruining our moment and I notice

Dez crying, "It's so beautiful!" he sobbed. I looked up at Austin and his eyes were wide as well as mine, we quickly snapped our heads back to

them though. "No, no resume it's adorable! Trish said waving her hands at us in a gesture implying for us to continue. I felt the heat rising to

my cheeks telling me I was blushing and I buried my head back into Austin's chest hoping he never noticed and didn't mind this. To my udder

bliss he tightened his arms around me and all I could think was _"Best Surprise Party Ever!" _


	2. Chapter 2

Austin P.O.V.

"Hey Ally," I said casually walking in to our practice room inclining my head at my songwriter Ally Dawson. "Oh hey Austin" she replied with almost no tone of enthusiasm one so ever in her voice, she was currently trifling through the fridge. "Uh Ally?" I asked and she then turned around with the jar of pickles in her small hands. "Finally found 'um! Yes!" she said then her eyes widened and questioned me "Austin when did you get here" as she was attempting to screw the cap off the jar of pickles. "Got a lot on your mind again Ally Gator?" I asked my brunette friend. "Yeah I have writers block for like the first time ever" she responded shocking me. "Seriously?" I asked in astonishment and my eyebrows shot up my forehead to my blonde hair. She nodded slowly and sadly while chewing a bite of pickle. "I know let's eat pancakes! That always solves my problems," I said nearly jumping up and down at my brilliant plan I figured I had just solved everything including my appetite for pancakes. Ally dramatically rolled her eyes and swallowed "Austin pancakes don't solve anything but hunger" she replied as if I were five not fifteen. I crossed my arms and pouted, "You can't prove that!" I argued. "Whatever Austin I'm too busy to argue I need to write a new song for you," Ally said waking back to the piano, by now she was half done with her pickle. "I was not arguing," I pouted again as I went to sit with her on the piano bench. "Sure you weren't…." she said and I narrowed my eyes at her. "So any ideas for a new song" she said sighing loudly and went to chew on her hair. "Ally remember what I said about doing that," I said to her exasperated as I pulled her petite hand away from her hair. "Aw fine" she said tucking her hand under her leg to avoid temptation. "I just need inspiration that's all even just a teeny little bit" Ally said looking up at me then back at the piano keys. "OH!" Ally said loudly shooting up from her old sitting position. "What?!" I asked excited smiling and looking at her with my eyes full of a curious gaze. "I could write a song about how total opposites attract!" she said jumping up and down happily. My face quickly "Ally…" I whined, "That would probably end up all girly." She through her hands up in exasperation and heaved an irritated sigh of frustration. "Well there goes our one, yes one and only, idea for a new song Austin" and she went to collapse on the couch. "Well geez when you decide to put it THAT way yes" I replied. "So what now?" she asked, "We have absolutely no ideas!" "Loosen up Ally," I said rolling my eyes "We have two weeks to write that song." She then promptly glared at me and didn't bother to answer. "Maybe if you went to that pancake place in the mall with me tonight you could get some inspiration," I said shooting a half-crooked smile at her "Ok either your desperate for pancakes or you just asked Ally on a date" came the voice of my best friend Dez from the door. "Dez!" I said blushing and giving him a look telling him to leave. 'Ally hadn't said anything yet which was a bad sign most likely knowing my luck' I thought. "Ohhh… I get it buddy you want me to leave so I don't ruin the moment got it" Dez said and backed out of the room going 'BEEP-BEEP-BEEP' and I gave him a weird look cocking my head slightly. I shook my head to clear it and then remembered Ally with a start and snapped my head in her direction. "Austin…" Ally asked me "Y-yeah?" I stuttered and winced inwardly at my own stupidity. "Were you really asking me out for dinner tonight?" she asked as her eyebrows met forming a crease on her forehead. "Yeah…kind of I mean if you wanted to, which if you didn't that would be fine I mean if you wanted to just stay friends or even just my songwriter I'd get it really it's ok- and to my surprise I was cut off by the softest and most warm thing I didn't see coming Ally's lips. We were kissing! Oh God what do I do? I thought. However, before I could overthink it was over and she said laughing lightly "Sure Austin we can go out tonight but I better actually get song inspiration mister." And with that I ran out of the room yelling "Ally Dawson's going out with me tonight and she kissed me


End file.
